One Sentence Character Summaries Divergent
by dauntxless
Summary: It is exactly how it sounds. It is a compilation of most of the characters of Divergent summed up in 10 words or less. I tried to make them all 6 words, but I failed. If you want to request another character, I will do it! Rated T for Tris, because fuck it YOLO.
1. Tris

**Okay, these are Tris. Some are six and some are ten words and then there is a series of them that make a poem that was not intended... Some of them in the future chapters-you will notice- are the same as in others. Sorry, they just applied to more than one character. I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH. If you recognize some of these, they may have been inspired by others and I just don't realize it, but I'm sorry in advance. The rest are mine.**

**~M**

* * *

**TRIS**

I did what I had to.

I wish I had more time.

I love you, Tobias. Forgive me?

My actions will not be undone.

All I want is for you to move on, okay?

I never wanted to leave you.

(vvv poem)

He decided to lie to me.

He was willing to sacrifice me.

My parents died to save me.

He betrayed them; he betrayed me.

And I still died for him.

That's the meaning of true sacrifice.

He could not have been selfless if he even tried.


	2. Tobias

**These aren't supposed to make sense together- only the accidental poem thing with Tris... I just have a lot of feelings, OKAY? (anybody recognize that from mean girl? No? Wooww ... I feel awkward now..**

**~M**

* * *

**TOBIAS**

"I suppose fire that burns that bright is not meant to last."-Veronica Roth _Allegiant _quote that I love

I should have known she would.

I told her not to leave.

My biggest fear was losing her.

Now I can be called Three.

I should have been with her.

I never meant to hurt her.

The arguing was getting to me.

At least we had some time.

At least we got a goodbye.

I had to escape from him.


	3. Christina, Marlene, Peter

**I'm doing like three in this one because I feel like it... Gotta problem? Oh well.**

**And the reason I'm uploading so fast is because I had all of these done ahead of time.**

**These were actually really fun to write because I get to get all up in all of the characters head and try to sum up all of what I imagine to be their deepest thoughts and feelings are in less than 11 words... That was kind of random.**

**~m**

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

She let that ass hole live.

They left me to be alone.

I've lost everyone I've ever loved.

The simulations had ruined my life.

Makeup cannot cover all my scars.

No one can understand my story.

**MARLENE**

Only a smile masks my scars.

It was bound to happen someday.

No one could sense my pain.

It's not always easy being happy.

At least now I can be with him.

I wish I could have stayed.

I needed Tris to save Hector.

Jeanine ruined me to save herself.

She made me her personal messenger.

The flirtatious smiles cover the grief.

He needs to find happiness with her.

**PETER**

I have made so many mistakes.

I didn't want to owe her.

Saving her was not my mistake.

I did not want my mistakes to shadow me forever.

I didn't want to be evil.

My instinct was to shield myself.

My fears were becoming too much.

It was just easier to forget.


	4. Caleb, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Edward

**Idk why there are so many.. I guess I'm just trying to get this over with, I mean it's already done... Oh well.. Remember these HAVE NO RELATION TO EACH OTHER! OH, and thanks xxfluffedxx for your review! Lmao XD**

**ENJOYYYY :)**

**~M**

**CALEB**

I did what I had to.

I was too afraid of change.

I could not let things change.

I was willing to sacrifice her.

I needed her to forgive me.

Why did she let me live?

It should have been me.

When I finally realized my mistake, it was too late.

I really was sorry.

I wish she could've believed me.

She died for me when I hurt her.

She's the true definition of selflessness.

She believed in me and I betrayed her.

I wish I was selfless like her.

**URIAH**

My death was entirely his fault.

I could not be with her.

If only I could've told her.

At least I will see Marlene.

I never wanted to leave Christina.

He was supposed to look out for me.

**ZEKE**

I just want my brother back.

She does not need a spine.

I will be her new spine.

I will not ever leave her.

**WILL**

If only I'd had more time.

It was not her fault.

I was blinded by the simulation.

At least I was finally happy.

I should not have left Christina.

What will I do without her?

What will she do without me?

I hope she finds happiness with him.

Why did he leave her, too?

**EDWARD**

Losing my eye gave me sight.

It was him who ruined me.

The factionless are now my family.

I only wish for Evelyn's success.

I had to escape from him. (the him in this is peter)

She took me in when no one else wanted to.


	5. Edith, Al, Tori, Eric

**I'm doing one page of my word document at a time now... I still have three more.. :/**

**ENJOYYYYY:)**

**~M**

* * *

**EDITH**

I was only trying to help.

I left my old life behind.

I hope I did some good.

I wonder if they heard me.

**AL**

I couldn't live with my choices.

I couldn't live with the pressure.

I couldn't live with the disappointment.

I could not take it anymore.

My best option was to jump.

Jumping is easy; the fall is the hard part.

I didn't believe in hurting people until she hurt me.

I hope she never forgives herself.

Her forgiveness could've kept me going.

I only wish that I could take back that night.

**TORI**

Tattoos cover up so much pain.

Revenge fueled me for so long.

I need revenge to keep going.

They killed him and then me.

Why can I not see him, even now?

**ERIC**

Cruelty and knowledge go well together.

He embarrassed me; I destroyed him.

I'm cruel because I am unloved.

I had to beat him, at least once.


	6. Natalie, Drew, Jeanine, Marcus

**ONLY TWO MORE! YAEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**ENJOYY AGAIN~:)**

**~M**

* * *

**NATALIE**

I died to save my daughter.

I'm very disappointed in you, Caleb.

You should've been there for her.

My family is almost complete again.

They all need to move on.

I am so proud of her.

The truth needed to be known.

**DREW**

I could only follow his orders.

I was too afraid to disagree.

I'm too much of a coward.

**JEANINE**

My only interest was saving myself.

My biggest fear was the unknown.

Self-preservation ruled my every decision.

I was only trying to help.

Their power should have been mine.

They should have listened to me.

I didn't care if they lived.

All of them destroyed my genius.

**MARCUS**

I beat him because I'm scared.

I do not understand true selflessness.

I'm only in it for power.


	7. Andrew-Johanna

**Okay, since these are the less major characters, they aren't mentioned as much so I don't know as much about them and can't get into their heads. These were hard so there's only one or two for most of them...**

**Still, though, I ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT! ENJOYY FOR LIKE THE FOURTH TIME! XD  
~M**

* * *

**ANDREW PRIOR**

She has made me so proud.

Caleb, you have been so disappointing.

I did not need the power.

**EVELYN**

She took him away from me.

He might not trust me again.

She cannot have him; he is mine.

I need power to get revenge.

Hatred and regret drove me insane.

**LYNN**

I will not conform to society. (found this on a different one...)

I need to live for Hector.

Everybody is dying because of them.

**MYRA**

My name is secretly Bella Swan.(This one isn't mine, but I love it so much!)

His anger was becoming too much.

**CARA**

And I had finally forgiven her.

People see him in my eyes.

Tears will not come even now.

**GEORGE WU**

I never got to say goodbye.

**JOHANNA**

I only wanted to have peace.

I abandoned my beliefs to help them.


	8. Susan-David (theres like 10 of them)

**Idk why Shauna's in this one but she is sooo oh well.. LAST ONE! MY FIRST FINISHED STORYY! SOOOO EXCITED! BE FUCKING PUMPED GUYS! I LOVE LIKE ALL 8 OF YOU SOO MUCH!**

**God I'm pathetic... BUT STILL I'M GONNA MISS YOU!**

**Oh, well, last one unless you request a character that I missed.. WHICH I GREATLY WELCOME!  
~M**

* * *

**SUSAN**

I hide behind my abnegation side.

**ROBERT**

I just wanted to finally be happy.

**FERNANDO**

I died for a worthy cause.

**SHAUNA**

My friends are my new spine.

At least Tris could save Hector.

I never trusted her, but she was a good person.

**NITA**

I needed revenge on the Bureau.

I couldn't settle for their memories.

**JACK KANG**

I needed to save my faction.

**MATTHEW**

They took my love from me.

**HECTOR**

I wish she could've saved Marlene.

I just want my sister back.

**RITA**

Watching my sister die unraveled me.

**DAVID**

She reminded me so much of her mother.

I never wanted to kill her.


	9. Goodbye, everyone :(

I just want to point out..

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME!**

Yeah.

But, anyway,

I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone liked it and

**DO**

**NOT**

**FORGET**

**TO**

**REVIEW**

**to tell me how awesome it is**

or

if you hated it

how much you hated it...

and yeah

but also if you have any COOOOOL SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRI COOL PERSON

FOR NEW CHARACTERS FOR ME TO DO.

You could also like review about my other stories...

I wouldn't mind.

Sooo yeah..

You could review ON my other stories too...cuz that would be cool..

REMEMBER

**FUCK IT YOLO!**

**BUUUUUUT **there is a DIFFERENCE

between living life to the FULLEST

and

living life RECKLESS

There is a DIFFERENCE

between being BRAVE

and being RECKLESS (Divergent quotes HOLLA)

Oh well

*sniff sniff* {crying}

LOVE YOU GUYS!  
You're the best:)

**~M**


End file.
